Together at Last
by FMASTA9
Summary: Lelouch loses his train of thought twice in one day, and needs the help of C.C. to discover the reason after a battle. Turns out they find something they never thought they had. LelouchxC.C. fanfict by FMASTA9


**Author's Notes: **YAY! 1st Code Geass Fanfict is here! Together at last, featuring my favorite: Lelouch x C.C. Tried to PG content later in story as to make it rated R, not X, but will probably fail on this and the others that contain similar content, making it sound somewhat stupid or inappropriate, so sorry to say, but rating's M, just to be safe. Regardless, enjoy the 1st of many Code Geass fanficts of FMASTA9: Together at last.

* * *

**Together at last**

**

* * *

**

Explosions populated the air, machines exploding left and right from the constant flurry of bullets, missiles, and radiant waves that originated from

all directions. Humanoid robotic units known as knightmares piloted by skilled persons of militia and rebel alike flew about the skies combating

each other till one received too much damage, jettisoned it's pilot, and proceeded to explode, admitting defeat in the process. It was in the middle

of the Sea of Japan where this battle took place, the location of which was a blockade of ships from the world super-power of Britannia was

supposedly escorting a secret military weapon, the likes of which had been whispered much about in the black market. The opposition, the Black

Knights, who fought for the liberation of Japan from Britannia, disowning the nation's given title of Area 11, and protecting its people from that of

Britannia's cruel methods of rule. Led by Zero, the charismatic strategist bent on overthrowing Britannia, the Black Knights fought for hopes of

becoming it's own nation again. Zero, unbeknownst to the Black Knights, is none other than Lelouch vi Britannia, the rightful heir to the very

throne of the land he was bent on overthrowing. After being cast away by his father and current emperor, Charles zi Britannia, and used as a

bargaining chip for deals in the affairs of enemy countries to Britannia, Lelouch made it his life's goal to crush the nation of Britannia and create

the world anew. Zero, or rather, Lelouch, was piloting a test version of his personal knightmare, the Shinkiro, modified by Rakshata, the Black

Knight's head researcher and knightmare mechanic, to seat two and carry more energy in its energy fillers. The prototype was handling

excellently, mostly thanks to the combined piloting skills of Lelouch and his 'accomplice' C.C. Discovered by accident, C.C. became Lelouch's

'accomplice' after forming a contract with him, granting him the power of Geass, the power to bend anyone to his will and do his bidding via eye

contact and verbal command, in exchange for granting her true wish. The power of Geass has aided Lelouch numerous times in the completion of

his goals and even the saving of his life, so in return, he promised to fulfill his end of the deal and grant her wish…whatever it was. The battle was

flowing with victory close at hand. Britannia's forces were thinning and the secret military weapon was already on its way back to headquarters.

Lelouch eliminated his enemies with ease and without regret, and C.C., an emotionless girl to begin with, cared even less. There was but one

thing that troubled him though. Lelouch had seemingly lost his train of thought twice that day, both times being around C.C. He questioned her

about whether it was Geass related or not, but she, as usual, denied it. Losing his train of thought being an abnormality for Lelouch, his mind

drifted throughout the operation in trying to figure out as to what the cause was. When the Black Knight forces dispatched the last unit, and the

field was clear of enemy units, he finally noticed. Looking down from his seat at the one positioned below it, the co-pilot seat, he saw his

companion staring out the view port. He paid particular attention to the gleam of her long, lime-green hair in the ocean's reflection, how her young

face seemed to glow in the sun's light, and how beautiful the sight was that made him just want to embrace her. Realizing what he was thinking,

he got frustrated and questioned himself as to what he was thinking and why. The all clear was given, everyone starting their return to HQ, but

Lelouch hesitated. "Is there something wrong," a young voice broke the silence. C.C. spoke over the humming of the float unit that kept them

airborne. "Yes," Lelouch replied as he removed his Zero mask as he usually did after a confrontation. "Is it about the unit, or the operation in

general?" "No, it's that I…" He paused mid-sentence, rising from his seat while doing so. She turned to question his thoughts, but when she did,

he surprised her. Lelouch motioned toward her and kissed her, C.C.'s eyes widened, as she was unaware of what he was doing at the time, and

she never expected it from Lelouch, who never showed any true signs of doing so to her ever. The motion caused her to lean back on the mobile

controls, causing the Shinkiro to nosedive into the sea, transforming into its submarine form in the process as it plummeted deeper into the water.

The radio crackled, about to ask for the reason they just flew into the sea, but Lelouch seemed to turn it off at alarming speed. When they

stopped submerging, they finally released their embrace, gasping for air. C.C.'s look of surprise said it all. 'What just happened' was the question

that ran through her mind. "…I don't know what's come over me," Lelouch finished his previous statement. He seemed almost as surprised as C.C.

They were both near the bottom of the Japanese Sea in the cockpit of a prototype knightmare frozen in an awkward position around the co-pilot

seat. He was indeed not himself. He fell back forcefully into her seat, C.C. still sitting on the dashboard dumbfounded, a state she was rarely ever

in. "C.C., are you sure this isn't a side effect of some kind pertaining to our contract?" She was speechless, but merely smiled and moved to

embrace her troubled accomplice. "Perhaps this is a natural impulse," she said jokingly. "Hmph, ridiculous, you know I'm not into this sort of thing,"

he said looking away from her curious face. It was silent again, Lelouch returning to face C.C. again. She was very beautiful, and the underwater

atmosphere seemed to only amplify that observation. Lelouch couldn't believe what he was thinking, but decided to take a chance and explore his

feelings. "C.C.," Lelouch broke the silence, C.C. responding by looking at him, "maybe this is natural impulse, but to be sure, I wish to test it to see

if it's Geass related or not." C.C. smiled, slight blush forming in her face. She moved closer to his face. "Why not do it now? The trenches of the

Sea of Japan seem secluded enough, and your radios off, so there will be no unwanted interruptions," she said encouraging him. "You've got a

point," he said with a sudden smirk and leaned in closer to her. Their lips met again, and Lelouch discovered a feeling he never imagined he had: a

love for C.C. When he noticed the realization, he pushed it back in his mind, considering it an appalling thought. When they released again, they

stared at each other for several minutes. Lelouch's mind was racing, trying to decide what to think, say, or do next. C.C. interrupted his thought,

"Shall I begin for you? You can imagine me as one of your hostages." The humor in her tone was obvious, but she couldn't help the fact that it sort

of turned her on, causing her to blush as she smiled. She unzipped the top of her black outfit, revealing a pink bra. Lelouch placed his hand flat on

her chest out of retaliation. "I can't do this," he said from his bowed head. She looked at him in concern and embraced him again, "tell me Lelouch,

why not?" He embraced her back, feeling emotionally troubled at the situation along with her question. "I can't do this to you, C.C. I just don't

have the want to." Her expression changed from sudden surprise to what became a sort of frown of disappointment. "What happened to the cold

blooded killer, Lelouch? I thought you were prepared to do what was necessary to overthrow Britannia. I look at you know and all I see is a

pathetic weakling who can't even strip-search a hostage. If this is all you've got, then you don't stand a chance against the likes of Britannia-,"

her sentence was cutoff as Lelouch threw her into the seat, pinning her their with his arms, his head still bowed. He was shaking like a leaf. She

looked at him with a hint of surprise at his rare use of strength he didn't have before. He spoke up, "you doubt my abilities to overthrow Britannia,

and you degrade me in the time I need you most. I guess there is only one thing I can do to prove you wrong." In a flash, Lelouch pulled out his

pistol and placed it to the side of her head. He lifted up his head to reveal an eerie smile that would mistake him for a madman. Despite her being

immortal, the gun to her head in his hands made her fearful for her life. "Now…would you kindly remove your clothes and place them in the drawer

to your left, that would be appreciated," Lelouch said in an eerie tone, his equally eerie smile unchanging as he spoke. C.C. stared at him in

disbelief before a small smile formed on her face that disregarded her situation. 'That was more like it'. She unzipped the rest of her top and

removed her shoes and over-pants and placed them in the cockpit drawer. C.C. sat in her pink underwear, a gun still aimed at her head.

"Satisfied?" "You forgot the rest," Lelouch replied, his tone and expression had changed to seriousness. "Oh, a little paranoid are we," C.C. said

with a small blush. "Did I stutter?" C.C. unwillingly let out a fearful gasp, but disregarded it for her past excitement returning to her, and she

smiled again as she continued to remove her underwear. C.C. was now completely naked, a hint of blush slightly more visible in her cheeks.

Lelouch lowered his gun and stared at her with a sad expression on his face. Now she was shaking like a leaf, the cockpit being surprisingly cold,

and her not wearing any clothes wasn't helping the matter. Lelouch wrapped her body with his in his lengthy cape. Now she was warm. She was

nude, cuddled up to Lelouch in the wrappings of his cape, in the cockpit of a prototype knightmare near the bottom of the sea. They were sure to

remember this. "Forgive me, I never thought it was this cold," he said calmly, his expression unchanged. She looked at him, "that's okay. So,

what's your next move?" Lelouch thought about it, he had never cuddled with his hostages, but then again, none of his hostages were C.C. He

was thinking on attempting intercourse to further his test, but (surprisingly) he had never had it before, so he wouldn't know exactly what to do.

"Go ahead, I won't resist. I'll even help you out if you need it," she said. He forgot about her ability to read thoughts at will. "Alright then, if it's

okay with you, then we'll attempt it," a hint of nervousness was present in his voice. Realizing it was C.C. comforted him, though, for she was his

accomplice, and wouldn't ridicule him for his first attempts at pleasure, which made him smile. Their lips met again and their embrace tightened.

Lelouch's hand hovered to her chest and began to massage it. C.C.'s lips tightened as she gasped with excitement and pleasure. She had not

been touched there in a long time, especially not by Lelouch, whom she, surprising herself, seemed attracted to regardless their contract, and it

passionately turned her on. C.C. placed his head to her chest, Lelouch following through with the notion. Lelouch seemed to enjoy the sensation

as well, as he continued to pleasure them both with unique passion in his actions. This proved quite relaxing, especially after a battle of that

magnitude. "Lelouch, go a bit lower," C.C. gasped desperately, the sensation overwhelming her with pleasure. Lelouch did what was requested of

him, moving his head further down her naked body. C.C. twitched in excitement again at the past sensation returning to her. Several minutes

passed, the couple having yet to move from their last position. "Lelouch, you know what to do," C.C. gasped again, giving him a hint on what to

do next. Lelouch was already one step ahead, having studied the subject in school long enough to master the art of pleasure as soon as he got a

helping hand to walk him through the basics, the case being C.C., who was more than likely to begin requesting it from now on, seeing Lelouch as

her accomplice turned lover as a bonus, Lelouch figuring the same. He thrust his body to hers, causing C.C. to cry out in pleasure, Lelouch taking it

like a pro at his first try, both of them surprised at the act of their intercourse being this pleasure-full. A motion was started, and it continued for

several minutes. C.C. had been penetrated before by other men, but that was centuries ago. She had long forgotten the sensation, but enjoyed

its return just as much, if not more, as Lelouch did his first time. Eventually, the climax came, and Lelouch collapsed on his sweating partner, both

breathing very heavily. He embraced her in a thankful gesture, C.C. responding by resting her head on his, breathing on his raven hair. The

moment was great, the couple wishing to cherish it forever, as it signified their newfound love for each other and their discovery of their

capabilities to give and receive pleasure from the other. "C.C.," the silence was broken, "maybe this was natural impulse, and maybe I do have

feelings for you after all." "I already read your mind, and of course I will stay at your side as a lover, a friend, and…an accomplice." Lelouch

tightened his grip on her in gratitude, C.C. doing the same, a smile on her face. "I thank you…for everything, C.C. Without you, I would never have

obtained the power to overthrow Britannia, but with you by my side…victory is assured." C.C. smiled again at her partner's newfound confidence.

'Perhaps this was the push he need.' Lelouch looked at the digital clock on the monitor. Four hours had passed since the initial battle, and it was

likely that the Black Knights were stressing to find their leader safe and sound. C.C. sat on his lap covered in his cape as he piloted the

underwater knightmare back to base. They knew he'd have to explain his absence, but Lelouch never had a problem with lying before. He knew

that as long as he had C.C. at his side, he would overthrow Britannia, and they would rule the world at each other's side for the rest of their lives.

The thought made him smile in pure joy, and C.C. caught on and smiled too, cuddling up to her lover in the sharing of his thoughts. They were

together at last.


End file.
